Simply Snippets
by The Eloquent Quill
Summary: Snippets of life with Severus and Hermione. Some are connected, others aren't. Ratings vary from K-M. Please r&r.
1. Simply Snippets

She was beautiful, standing there with the rain falling down on her

She was beautiful, standing there with the rain falling down on her. She swung her arms around and danced to some beat that I couldn't hear. But it was lovely. I watched her from the door way as she laughed loudly and ran about. The water ran down her curls and off her arms, while her pale dress clung to her, leaving little to imagine. I felt a tightening in my heart and in my groin at the sight. God, she looked perfect.

She beckoned to me with her nymph-like smile and her crooked finger. She wanted me to come play in the rain, but I wouldn't budge. No, the rain was a time for her to dance around and forget all the cares of the world. I could not trespass more than I was simply by watching her. Still… she was insistent.

"Severus!" she called to me from the garden swing. She rose high and squealed in delight. "Severus, come swing with me!"

I watched as the woman I had come to love closed her eyes and fell back to Earth. She planted her bare feet in the wet grass and turned the swing around and around. I watched as she let her feet lift up, and as she twirled faster and faster. Her hair fell to the ground and her arms grasped the ropes tightly. God, she looked wonderful.

After dizzying herself silly, she staggered behind the great oak tree that housed the swing. She peeked from behind it at me, no doubt seeing two of me. I laughed at the awe-filled expression on her lovely face. She stumbled forward, her pale hands outstretched towards me. "Come outside, my darling! Come dance with me!" I felt my resolve weakening. But how could it not? She was a goddess out there, dancing, laughing, playing. I couldn't help but want to join in her merriment.

I ran off the porch, desperate to get to my love. She shouted a happy cry and took off. I loved the chase that ensued. It made my lungs ache, and my soul feel light and young again. The rain was cleansing, really. But so was she. She, the woman who stole my heart and hid it away. She, the woman who carried my name and my child. She, the woman who saved me and loved me.

When I finally caught up, we danced and kissed in the rain, like young lovers. I held her close and whispered sweet words to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and told me how much she loved me.

She kissed me then, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me tight. She kicked up her feet and jumped into my arms. I spun her around and we kissed and laughed and kissed, again. She pulled back, still in my arms. The raindrops running off her nose and her eyes lit with a deep fire. A fire that no rain could touch. Her dark ringlets cupped her face. She looked at me and smiled. God, she was beautiful.

A/N:

The whole time, I kept thinking, "Should I end this with her being dead and this being a vision or what?" I don't think I am really happy with how this turned out, but it good enough for a happy story. Could you picture it? I hope I got my message and image across. If not, hopefully the next fic will.

Yours in Eloquence


	2. Couldn't and Didn't

"Hermione! Please don't do this!" I reached out to her, desperate to grab her, to stop her. But she moved too quickly, and evaded me. "Damn it! Hermione, STOP!" I chased her. There was no real danger of running into anyone. After all, the students were out for the summer holiday and Albus was the only other one of the faculty left. Still, I chased her.

She never turned around, not once. Wand in hand, bags packed and shrunken to fit in her pocket, she didn't have anything to hold her back. "Hermione!" I shouted loudly. She couldn't do this. Not now. Not ever. I couldn't let her just leave me. But she was.

She was running down corridor after corridor, down stairs and past empty classrooms. I was gaining on her; that was until Peeves appeared and started throwing books at my head. I was blocked from the stairs for a moment, until he ran out of missiles. It wasn't a long delay, but it was enough. I continued to chase her, now one staircase behind her. Just as I was reaching the halfway mark on the steps, they shifted; going up rather than down. "No!" I leaned over the railing watching her make her way even father from me.

My heart felt as if it were being ripped from my chest. So cliché, I know but how else shall I describe the intense pain that one feels? I tried one last time to get her to stop, to wait, to hear me out. "Hermione!" I shouted, and then winced. When was my own voice reduced to a quivering mess? '_When you fell in love with her and it was too late. Too late for her, for the future, for you. Too damn late.' _

She stopped, much to my surprise. But as soon as I saw her face, two flights down from me, I wished she hadn't turned. Perhaps, later in life I would be able to pretend that she hadn't heard my yelling. But now, I can't pretend that she didn't hear. Because when she turned around, her chest heaving, her face flushed, and her eyes bitter…. I knew it would be a sight that haunted me forever, even after death. Even if I had been able to fool myself into thinking that little voice inside my head was wrong, that look proved it right. I was too late. Too late for her, for the future, for me. Too damn late. _Hermione…_my heart whispered brokenly.

"What do you want, Severus?" I could hear her anger.

_I love you…_ I longed to say, but I couldn't. My lips would not form words; my tongue would not force them out. Those words that I wanted to say. Those words that would stop her from leaving. That would perhaps pave the rocky road to our future. But I couldn't. Couldn't. Couldn't.

Moments passed. Not long ones of course. After all, she wasn't a patient woman. But I really didn't expect her to laugh. It was bitter and cold, so unlike her, and it smacked my core.

"Still can't bring yourself to say the words, Severus? Even if it was a lie, and it would keep this" – She motioned between us- "going? How sad that I deluded myself to think you even cared a little bit. Thank you for showing me the truth. Goodbye, Severus."

I tried to speak. I really did, but I couldn't. My insides were thundering against my chest, shouting at her to hear, but she couldn't. And I was forced to watch her walk down the last steps and to the foyer, and out the doors. Away from me.

I fell to the ground, the pressure too much for me to handle. My head hit the steps and I heard a sickening crack of flesh and bones. The pain didn't come, for the pain in my heart was too great to share any with the flesh. The blood rushed out, quickly. And it stained the steps. And those steps would be stained forever, not in my blood (a spell would vanish that,) but in my heart ache and sorrow. In the gossip of students and faculty alike. All speaking of how Professor Severus Snape died there, in a pool of his own cold blood.

A/N: Well, this is part two of "Simply Snippets." Did you like it? Sorry if it was a little too cliché for anyone, I just really wanted to express the sorrow and heart ache that he felt. Because, even snarky Severus couldn't really escape the depression of a lost love. And Hermione? Well she is justified in my book. If a guy didn't love me back… sooner or later… I would leave. Hm, well I am writing part three of "Simply Snippets," and so far its longer than the first two. So hold in there!

Do you have a snippet you want to see? Just ask, and I'll do my best! –Yours in Eloquence


	3. Collide Readers

Dear Readers,

I took out the two chapters of "Collide" and put them in their own story. I will be adding new chapters soon. However, without reviews, I wont feel motivated enough to get those chapters up-HINT HINT. I usually don't write more than one-shots, and so this is pretty difficult for me. To those who have already reviewed and keep reviewing, thanks so much! It means a lot to me to hear what you think. Also, for my Severus/ Hermione fans, I have a new story called "Uninvited" out. Hopefully you like it:

Yours in Eloquence


End file.
